Lighting fixtures (e.g., luminaires) using light emitting diodes (LEDs) or other solid state light sources have in recent years become somewhat practical and continue to penetrate the lighting market due to the increased luminous efficacy of commercially available LED components. LED luminaires are desirable as they offer customers energy savings due to good luminous efficacy combined with the ability to precisely control light distribution patterns, which is of particular importance for certain lighting scenarios, such as outdoor environments, and open environments, such as parking garages and canopies. Electrical components for powering and controlling LED luminaires are typically contained within an associated housing.